Labrys/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Get a load of these mooks... You ready? Better not fall behind!'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion : Noel: ''I can't get over how big your axe is, Labrys. : Labrys: Hehe, it ain't just for showin' either. Check this out! Nu-13 : Nu: 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Labrys. Beginning data collection. : Labrys: You watchin', Nu-chan? Then get a load of this! Platinum the Trinity : Sena: Ms. Labrys? Try not to break them too much. : Labrys: Well... I think they'll be okay... probably. Anyway, let's rumble! Naoto Kurogane : Labrys: Time for some educational discipline! : Naoto K.: Yikes... This girl's a scary one. Es Mitsurugi : Labrys: Es-chan, I get the feelin' you and me are gonna be friends. : Es: If the Azure commands it, I shall comply. : Labrys: Haha! Bein' friends isn't somethin' you should be commanded to do, y'know. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: ''Sorry, Labrys, but I need your help. : Labrys: Whaddya actin' like a stranger for? We're friends, ain't we? I got your back anytime! Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: Labrys, let me know if you're wounded. I'll heal you! : Labrys: Haha, I feel indestructible when you're around, Yukiko. Teddie : Teddie: I'll protect you, Labby-chan! : Labrys: You're my knight in shinin' armor, Teddie! Aegis : Labrys: Haha, we're gonna show ya some sister power! : Aegis: Sis, take care not to overexert yourself. Tohru Adachi : Labrys: Let's go, Adachi-san! This is perfect for us to tackle as a team! : Adachi: Hey, would you stop dragging me into this stuff? ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: ''Let's get this done. No need to draw it out. : Labrys: Mm-hmm, I'll take 'em down in one hit! Yuzuriha : Labrys: Now, these guys look pretty fun! : Yuzuriha: I remember wanting to show off my strength. Ah, youth... RWBY Ruby Rose : Labrys: I thought my weapon was huge, but yours gives it a run for its money, Ruby. : Ruby: Just wait until you see what I can do with it! Yang Xiao Long : Yang: Once you challenge me, I don't back down! : Labrys: Hey, don't go too hard on 'em... Yang-chan? Generic * Just shout "Uncle!" when ya wanna give up, 'kay? * Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Type-5, Labrys deployin'! * You ready? Better not fall behind! * Ha! Get a load of these mooks! * Let's give this thing all we've got! Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion : Labrys: ''Aww, jeez... I think I went overboard. Mitsuru-san's gonna be so mad! : Noel: Wait, w-was it my fault? Aaahh, I'm sorry, Labrys! Nu-13 : Nu: Suppression complete. Requesting damage report. : Labrys: Ain't nothin' wrong with me! I can keep goin'! Platinum the Trinity : Sena: Good going, Ms. Labrys! : Labrys: Haha! See? I could learn ya a thing or two. Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: Your crackdown complete, then? : Labrys: Only if they learned their lesson! Es Mitsurugi : Es: That battle went better than expected. Re-evaluating... : Labrys: Hehe, didn't expect you to be so clumsy, Es-chan. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Labrys: ''Yes! We won! : Yu: Labrys? Um... your arm? : Labrys: Huh? Oh... You're right, I forgot to pull back the chain. Yukiko Amagi : Labrys: Yeah! If you wanna beat us, you better learn to hustle! : Yukiko: We'll be waiting for you! Hehe. Teddie : Labrys: You go, Teddie! : Teddie: You were so cool there, Labby-chan! Aegis : Aegis: That was an easy win. : Labrys: Way to go, little sister! You clobbered 'em! Tohru Adachi : Adachi: That's all she wrote. Now, if you'll excuse me... : Labrys: What!? H-Hey, don't leave now! ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: ''Old age and treachery. : Labrys: R-Really? I... I'm really not that old, though. Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: If you're gonna go crazy, choose your foes wisely. : Labrys: Hey, don't push yourselves too hard, okay? RWBY Ruby Rose : Labrys: No one will ever make me hurt my friends again. : Ruby: You're so cool, Labrys! Yang Xiao Long : Yang: Er... Ahaha... Sorry about that. : Labrys: Yeah, but we're all good now, right? ...No? Generic * You okay? Ya didn't need to go that far. * Haha, chalk this up as a win! * Can ya simmer down now? Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion : Noel: ''We did it, Labrys! Should I make us something to replenish our strength? I may not look it, but I'm quite the cook! : Labrys: Aww... No hard feelings or nothin', but I don't eat. Thanks anyway, Noel-chan. I appreciate the thought. Nu-13 : Labrys: We're pretty compatible, Nu-chan! Maybe it's just 'cause we ain't your run-of-the-mill ladies. : Nu: Incorrect. Only Ragna is compatible with Nu. Platinum the Trinity : Labrys: Ya see that? I didn't break anything nearby, nobody got hurt, and we still won. I'd say that went pretty good, Sena-chan! : Sena: Umm, Ms. Labrys? Please take another look. The enemy is in pieces. They're going to be so sad. I feel sorry for them... Naoto Kurogane : Labrys: I won't let public decency falter on my watch! If you're gonna be my partner, you've got some tidyin' up to do! : Naoto K.: Right, yep, okay, ready for the makeover! Just stop swinging that giant axe around! Es Mitsurugi : Labrys: Just like I thought, you and me ain't half bad together. Let's hang out again sometime! Promise me! : Es: Promise... that you and I... Please allow me to withold my response. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Labrys: ''Even if my body is a machine, all of ya treat me like a normal person. That's what lets me trust everyone and fight. : Yu: We're tied with a bond. You are who you are, Labrys, and that's all that matters. Yukiko Amagi : Labrys: No matter how many times I see you dance, I'm always amazed at how elegant you are, Yukiko. If I practice, think I can dance like you someday? : Yukiko: Of course you can, Labrys. Shall I teach you a little? I still have a long way to go myself, of course. Teddie : Labrys: I knew you were my knight, Teddie! We gotta fight alongside each other more often! : Teddie: Of course, Labby-chan! I'll always be there to protect you! Aegis : Aegis: Our partnership knows no rivals. I feel like we're unbeatable together, Sis! : Labrys: Lemme learn ya somethin', Aegis. Times like these, ya wanna be a little more expressive. Just watch. Ya use your entire body and go "YEAH! WE WIN!" Capisce? Tohru Adachi : Adachi: Ugh... If I hear one more word about friendship, effort, or justice, I'm going to throw MYSELF into the fog. : Labrys: You say that, but you look kinda satisfied... Is it just me? ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: ''It must be convenient to have a machine body. Even though my life is eternal, my bodies are still mortal. It's a real pain when you wind up in the body of an infant and can't move properly for a few years. : Labrys: Well, bodies like these are a lot of work. You've gotta get maintenance, and things can malfunction... It's not as easy as ya might think. Yuzuriha : Labrys: Oh, I forgot to retract my Chain Knuckle. Was I daydreamin' or somethin'? : Yuzuriha: H-Hey! Don't leave any of your body parts behind! My neighbors already give me enough looks because of the sword, body parts might get me arrested. RWBY Ruby Rose : Labrys: Now I get why you're the leader of Team RWBY. Ya got the skills for one thing, but you also seem to really enjoy fightin'. Can you teach me how to do that? : Ruby: When you're fighting, you don't have to worry about personal drama or anything, just the fight! Remember, simple is best! Ahh, that was fun. Yang Xiao Long : Yang: Wow, Labrys, the way you fight is so wild! And the whole robot thing you've goin' on is super cute, too. You're awesome! : Labrys: Huh? I'm not sure if you're jokin' or not, but... Thanks. That makes me kinda happy. Generic * You kinda gotta smash into someone to form a bond with them. That's what helps us get stronger. And the stronger ya are, the better you can protect your friends. * I am... Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Type-5, Labrys of the Shadow Operatives! And don't you forget it! * We win this time! Thanks for the battle, it was a blast! * I feel like a new lady thanks to that maintenance I got done! So, who's next? I can take anybody on! * You guys are pretty tough. If we weren't payin' attention, we'da lost for sure. Category:Quotes